


You make me delirious, nothing serious

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy Kurt, Cunnilingus, Dark Blaine, Episode: s02e15 Sexy, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heteronormativity, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Blaine Friendly, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, because he's dark here, gkm, manipulative Blaine, non-con to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves having his pussy eaten out more than anything. Blaine uses this to manipulate him constantly.</p>
<p>Tittle is taken from Becca's song "Numb"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language but I try.

**This is a fill for[this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65202612#t65202612) prompt**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Blaine is having a sleepover with Kurt, Burt isn’t over; he’s in DC with Carole, and Blaine is happy to oblige when Kurt tells him that they have the house to themselves.

Now, Blaine is not Kurt’s boyfriend and he doesn’t get much off spending the night in the other boy's house, but he gets to sleep in the same bed with Kurt. He gets to tuck himself in bed, with Kurt’s back tight against his chest and the countertenor’s warm pussy against his cock.

Kurt isn’t aware that he knows about his cunt. For all Kurt knows, only his family knows about this. But Blaine isn’t stupid; he and Kurt had slept in the same bed far too often for him to ignore the lack of a prick against his own.

But he won’t tell, of course. Kurt is his best friend and besides. He doesn’t want anyone else to know this. People would get ideas. And that simply won’t do. Kurt is _his._

* * *

 

After a fairly fun night, with them singing along the sound of music and Kurt cooking for Blaine, they go to bed, Kurt against his chest, nuzzling his head with Blaine’s chin.

Blaine smiles half-heartily, breathes in Kurt’s soft hair, and when he feels the other boy relaxing and falling fast asleep in his arms, he puts a hand between the brunette’s legs.

Kurt is hot in there, and he always gets wet when Blaine touches him. Blaine knows that what he’s doing is wrong, yet he can’t get himself to stop it.

So he goes to sleep like that. And when he wakes up, he always creeps that hand under Kurt’s pants; caresses the hot, wet skin of his friend’s folds and teases the clit to leave the boy to wake up like that; Hot and aroused.

There’s always a moment, full of pure adrenaline, when Kurt fidgets besides him and when Blaine thinks he’s getting caught. But Blaine always removes his hands pretty fast and leaves Kurt to wake up with his own arousal.

Blaine gets out of bed before Kurt and allows the other boy to believe that he’s gone to the bathroom. Only to hide himself behind the door.

When Kurt wakes up, he does it with a heavy breath; panting and moaning, probably aware of the wetness between his legs.

Blaine palms at his crotch as Kurt opens the sheets and guides his right hand to his cunt. The countertenor moans at first, then, he sucks his already wet-from-his-own-juices fingers.

“Fuck” Curses the boy in his lovely high-pitched voice “Fuck, Blaine”

Blaine smirks, because even now, when he has valiantly rejected the boy, he stills wants him.

“Blaine, Blaine” Whines the brunette “Suck me, Blaine, please” Kurt lifts his ass a little and penetrates himself with two fingers of his left hand as he plays with his clit with his right thumb; his hips moves to meet with his finger and Blaine knows the boy is completely lost on his seek for a climax.

When he does climax, he does it with a sharp cry and soaking the mattress. The boy is a squirter and Blaine can only imagine what will it feel like to pound the boy in the mattress until he comes in his cock, or how will it taste when he finally gets to eat him out.

Because they will; eventually get together. Just not _now,_ when Kurt still has so much self esteem and has too much dreams.

Blaine needs a partner, not an equal, just like his father said to him when he came out “You may be a queer but we still have plans for you”

He needs to become a doctor or lawyer and he needs a beautiful husband to take care of him. Kurt will eventually do the trick. Blaine just needs to train him properly.

* * *

 

They’re talking about sex and Kurt is blushing. Like the virgin he is.

Blaine sits cross-legged in Kurt’s bed, with a smirk on his face and a plan on his head.

“A touch of the fingerprints is a sexy as it gets” Mumbles Kurt without even making eye contact. Blaine snickers.

“Come here” He orders.

“Blaine” Kurt is slowly getting even redder and his right hand falls on his right thigh, near his cunt, like an instinctive impulse. He’s worried about his pussy and about what would Blaine think of it.

“Blaine nothing” He smiles “Kurt I won’t bite, we’re friends. Right? You need to know what sex feels like and I’m your friend”

“My best friend” Corrects Kurt with a tight smile. Walking near him, his warm cunt just in front of his face.

“Your best friend” Agrees him, holding Kurt’s narrow hips in both hands. This is too easy. “There’s nothing better than lose your virginity with your best friend, Kurt”

“I-I’m not sure, Blaine” Stutters Kurt “I’m not- I’m not like the other boys”

 “You’re perfect, Kurt” He praises mouthing at the other boy’s trousers “Perfect just for me”

“P-Please” Begs Kurt almost crying. He wants it so bad, muses Blaine. He wants to get his pussy eaten so badly.

“Whatever you want, honey” He smirks opening Kurt’s Dalton trousers with one hand and caressing his ass with the other “Just tell me”

Kurt wears lingerie; Red and Black, the Dalton colors “Your mouth” Begs Kurt “Please, your mouth”

Blaine doesn’t even takes off his pants and underwear properly; he pushes them at Kurt’s ankles and kisses the neatly shaved cunt with full force.

Kurt screams and whines and moves; uncomfortable because of the sudden pleasure. “Blaine” He moans holding the warbler’s gelled hair “Your tongue, Blaine, please!”

Blaine takes his clit with his lips and licks at it, he caresses the folds of his cunt his thumb and extends his neck to get a better angle.

“You taste so good” He praises circling two fingers against the clit. Kurt mewls, missing the mouth on his pussy, he tightens his hold on Blaine’s hair, painfully so.

Blaine groans and bites the other boy’s thigh “Don’t move” He snarls “Don’t move” He says more coolly, licking at Kurt’s hole “Stay quiet like the good slut you are, honey, for me”

Kurt doesn’t notice the slur or simply doesn’t care and instead of being insulted he nods and leaves both arms lying limp at his sides.

“That’s a good boy” Praises Blaine, obviously satisfied with Kurt’s submission.

At the end what get’s for Kurt to climax is Blaine’s tongue down his hole, moving in and out, fucking him in earnest, the slurping sound of his saliva and Kurt’s own juices as the warbler fingers his clit merciless.

Kurt comes, spurting his come down Blaine’s throat and soaking his face, collar and clothes. He falls like a rag doll on Blaine’s lap; panting on his collarbone and allowing Blaine to pat on his back.

“I love you” Says Kurt eventually facing Blaine and trying to kiss him.

Blaine puts a hand between their mouths “No” He denies “No kissing”

“But, Blaine” Cries Kurt scandalized.

“No buts, Kurt” He tries to sound authoritarian “We’re not boyfriends” He says whipping his face and getting Kurt off him “We’re just friends. Ok?”

Kurt just nods and falls on the bed, used and heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is still not my mother language.

Kurt strays from him after the whole sexy debacle; he avoids him and starts getting along with other boys outside the Warblers, but mostly, besides Blaine.

And that simply won’t do. Kurt is trying to move on and do what he thinks Blaine wants from him. But that’s not it. And Blaine wants to be angry and to punish the boy for reading him all wrong, but he can’t.

Instead he does what’s best for him and for his plans.

He gives Kurt a solo, in a duet, and makes it clear that he got the solo because of _him._ Because Blaine made it happen and Because Blaine wanted it.

Then he kisses him, no warnings, no meaningful speeches about his undying love for Kurt, he kisses him and makes it clear that they’re together.

Kurt, like the good boy he is, doesn’t fight it, doesn’t asks questions, like; why now?

He just, goes along with him. Allows him to put a possessive hand around his waist when they’re together in public, allows him to buy him coffee and to call him sweetheart around people.

When Blaine asks him for sex, Kurt falters. He turns red all over and avoids eye contact.

“Don’t you think we’re moving too fast?” Asks the boy hesitantly “We already did… you know…” Blaine looks at him with smirk planted on his face, because he can’t even say it. That they had sex, that Blaine licked him until he was gagging for it.

They’re in Blaine’s single room in Dalton, Kurt in his arms, between his legs, where he belongs “We’re boyfriends, Kurt” He points out “You’re _my_ boyfriend. And I have needs, and it is your job to meet them” He kisses Kurt’s neck with quick, open mouthed kisses.

“It’s just… I want it to be special” Mumbles the glaszy eyed boy shyly.

“So you think I’m not the one? You think it won’t be special with me? Right now?” He inquires measly.

“No!” Cries Kurt, his voice muffled by Blaine’s chest “I love you, you’re perfect. Of course it would be perfect”

“No” Denies Blaine, trying to put a hurt face “You clearly don’t love me enough, you are questioning our relationship, Kurt. Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all”

Kurt hugs him harder and hides his face completely in his chest “No!” He begs “Please, Blaine. I love you, I’ll do anything”

Blaine smiles sweetly and strokes Kurt’s soft hair as if he were stroking a cat. Kurt is such a good boy for him.

Blaine kisses him, Kurt whimpers and closes his eyes, he has tears in his eyes and it makes them look even prettier than before.

They undress calmly and carefully, the way you unwrap a precious gifts. Kurt’s blushed skin is flawless; his pussy is a thing of beauty. Pink and small, probably insanely tight.

When they’re completely naked Blaine puts a hand between the pale boy’s legs, just to feel the warmth and wetness there.

He could eat him out. But tonight is not for Kurt and his pleasure, tonight it’s for him to enjoy.

He stretches Kurt on his back over the mattress, he looks innocent and virginal and ready to take. Blaine licks his lips and rubs his hard cock between Kurt’s folds.

“You’re so wet, baby. Just for me” He coos “Look at you. You’re practically begging for it”

Kurt whines and hides his face with his forearm “Condom” He asks “We need a condom”

Blaine forces the tip of his cock in Kurt’s vagina and lifts the boys hips “We don’t need one, Kurt. We love each other’s. Don’t we?” He kisses his boyfriend’s nose as the other boy nods uncertain “There’s my good boy, now put your legs around my waist “He orders with a smile. Kurt does as he’s told; pliant and sweet.

He enters the boy with the half of his cock, Kurt whimpers silently and Blaine kisses him encouragely before getting out again, his cock is soaked in blood and he smiles to himself because his boyfriend is a virgin. “You’re so hot inside, honey” He moans when his cock is out of the hot cavern “So wet for me, Kurt, so eager, like the whore you are” He smiles caressing the pale boy’s ribs “My beautiful cockslut”

“Blaine!” Whines the boy outraged “What…?” Blaine doesn’t leave the boy think about the degrading name; instead, he sinks in him with a forceful push of his hips.

“Fuck! That’s it, Kurt, so good” The black haired warblers throws his head back, holding his boyfriend’s hips in a bruising grip.

“It hurts” Cries out Kurt “Blaine please it hurts” Blaine gives an indulgent smile and thrusts again.

“It’s okay, baby” He reassures his boyfriend “You’re being so good for me”

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses him desperately as Blaine starts to push in and out of him “Please make it stop. It hurts”

“No” Says Blaine harshly “You’re mine to take, Kurt” He moans, holding him harder as he fucks his boyfriends in earnest “You just have to take it, baby” He instructs “It’ll be better next time”

“Okay” Kurt gives him a hopefully smile and closes his eyes “Okay”

Blaine kisses his boyfriend’s forehead and with a final push of his hips, comes inside of him.

Kurt never comes, and is left with a overwhelming feeling of emptiness when Blaine gets out of him and thinks that maybe Blaine is right. Maybe he’s desperate for it, eager, and a slut.

Blaine sighs content and hugs him close, pulling the covers over them both, Kurt hides his face under Blaine’s chin and tries to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fic morfed a bit and got itself some plot, here's some of Blaine's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English will never be my mother language. All mistakes are mine.  
> This chapter doesn't have smut but is has some more manipulative! Blaine.

After that day, they start to have sex on a daily basis and Blaine makes sure to allow Kurt to come at least once during their encounters. Kurt is not stupid, he knows that sex would obviously hurt the first time, but it should feel good after it and he should orgasm at the end.

Blaine doesn’t mind, Kurt is beautiful, especially when he comes and he wouldn’t have it in any other way.

Besides, adding sex to their relationship comes with a special bonus, because Kurt starts to believe that without it, Blaine would probably leave him. Sometimes, Blaine arrives to his dorm, after a stressing day of studies or Warbler practice, to find his boyfriend, naked, stretched and ready for him to take.

Sex, also, gives Blaine a good enough excuse for him to forbid Kurt to go back to McKinley.

“I want to go back to McKinley” Comments Kurt one day, his head rested on Blaine’s naked chest “Santana says that Karofky is not a problem anymore” He sounds hopeful and ready to hear his boyfriend’s encouragement.

“You want to leave me?” Asks Blaine; slightly moving away from the boy over him, faking his best hurt face.

“Of course not, love!” Assures Kurt urgently kissing Blaine’s jaw “I would never leave you!”

“Well, from my point of view you are getting sick of Dalton, sick of me and sick of us! He cries looking away.

“I could never get sick of you” Assures Kurt hugging him and kissing his chest “You’re right, of course you’re right. It’s just… I miss my friends”

“Listen Kurt” He instructs lifting the brunettes flawless face with his fingers “You have friends here and you have me” He kisses the boy briefly “And if you leave Dalton we couldn’t have sex as often as now and our relationship would probably crash and burn”

“Relationships are not only sex, Blaine” Argues Kurt with a tight smile.

“Sex is an important part of every relationship” He says “You know why all of the new directions are always on and off?” He asks “Because they hold on the sex. You want us to be like Rachel and Finn?”

“Never” Answers Kurt without a doubt “You’re right” He gives up “We’re fine like this”

“That and Dalton will give you the bests opportunities to go whatever college you want”

* * *

 

And Kurt never leaves Dalton even when Blaine is not sure if he did the right thing talking about collage. He’s not sure if he wants Kurt going to college. Of course they will eventually go to New York together; he will make sure that his boyfriend goes to the city of his dreams, only the best for his sweetheart. But college is so full of opportunities and new people and he doesn’t want to expose his boyfriend to that sort of environment.

That all changes when he talks with his father about it.

Devon Anderson is a big man with dark hair like him and blue eyes like Cooper. He’s completely disappointed in his older son and is dead set on leading his younger son on a better path.

“I’m not sure I want Kurt going to college” He says “I’ve seen some of NYADA’s and Parson’s web pages and they both have exchange courses. What if he takes them? Kurt is the one, dad. He can’t leave and besides; wouldn’t it be better if he just leaves his studies to take care of my needs? He’s going to be my husband someday, we’ll be speeding the process” It all makes sense to him, he could go to college in New York, and Kurt could go with him, living in his apartment, making dinner and cleaning the house until Blaine comes back from the university to take him right there.

“No” Answers his father with a stern look “You found yourself a pretty, talented and smart boyfriend, Blaine” He sounds almost proud and it makes him blush “Most of all, he’s naïve, you’ve already taken care of his self esteem and I’m proud of you” Blaine beams but his father is not over “But you’re not looking for some bimbo boyfriend” He clarifies “You will not have some pretty boy like an arm candy in my parties, son. The man that you choose to have as a husband needs to be educated, what you do with him after he goes to college is up to you, but that boy needs to hold his own on society”

“Yes, father” He agrees “You’re right”

The man puts a heavy hand on his shoulder “But you’re right about letting him go alone, he’s a year ahead of you and we can’t allow him to stray” His eyes glint with mischief “Make sure he waits a year for you”

Blaine shines at the idea and hugs his dad “Thank you, dad” He smiles full of gratitude.

“Take care, Blaine” Laughs Devon caressing his son’s hair “And don’t forget, I want perfect grades”

“You got it”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it


End file.
